


birthday boy

by softpcy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Birthday Sex, Bottom Chanyeol, Chanyeol's Birthday, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Coming Untouched, M/M, Oral Sex, Riding, Rimming, Top Baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8790694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softpcy/pseuds/softpcy
Summary: It's Chanyeol's birthday. Baekhyun spoils him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> well, i wrote this for chanyeol’s birthday... but it's a little late. at least it's something? happy birthday chanyeollie!! ♡

Baekhyun and Chanyeol have always started and ended their birthdays together. It was an unspoken tradition. Waking up in the same bed, making their favorite breakfast, and then hanging out with friends for the rest of the day. But by night time, when their friends have all left, they like to indulge themselves in one other. Today, Baekhyun sits back against the headboard of their bed, and pulls Chanyeol towards him until he’s straddling his lap. He runs his fingers through his hair, and places kisses along his jawline. It’s Chanyeol’s birthday today, so he deserves to be pampered. 

Baekhyun knows how much Chanyeol loves the position they’re in, so he fingers him slowly like that, with Chanyeol’s ass jutting out and his thighs spread apart. His movements are indulgent, languid, adding one finger at a time, slowly, making sure Chanyeol feels every inch, feels how well he’s stretching him. It doesn’t take long for Chanyeol to start panting, hair falling into his face and cheeks tinting pink. He looks like a mess, and Baekhyun loves it. They haven’t even done anything, and yet Chanyeol is already rendered speechless just by having Baekhyun’s fingers in his ass. 

“Baek, please.”

Baekhyun loves it when Chanyeol begs, when he asks him to go faster or harder. But as much as he loves fucking him like that, today is Chanyeol’s birthday and he wants him to feel special. Wants to take his time pulling him apart with his fingers and his mouth until he’s sobbing and aching to cum. 

“Lie down for me, baby,” Baekhyun says. His tone is calm and relaxed and it makes goosebumps break across Chanyeol’s skin. “Want me to eat you out?”

Chanyeol is already pushing himself up on his elbows. He pants into the bed sheets under him, and moans out a yes of consent. All he wants is to feel Baekhyun’s mouth on him. He just needs something, anything, to fill him up. He pushes his hips out, arching his back, and he feels so exposed as air brushes against his rim. He’s been with Baekhyun long enough to trust him with everything and to feel completely safe with him. So, he knows he’s going to be well taken care of. 

Baekhyun lowers his face then, and his breath rushes over Chanyeol’s hole as it clenches. He’s really excited and Baekhyun thinks it’s the cutest thing in the world. “Relax, love,” he whispers, sounding very amused, but so, so in love. He rubs his hands along the sides of Chanyeol’s thighs before moving them to his ass cheeks to pull them apart. The first lick is slow and hot and Chanyeol instantly pushes back against him. Eventually, his tongue starts getting more and more insistent, pushing past the tight ring clenching around him. Chanyeol moves his right hand to wrap around his dick but Baekhyun takes it in his and laces their fingers together. He doesn’t want this to end too fast. 

“Baek, I can’t- please.”

He takes that as his cue to move on, even though he’d be more than happy to spend the rest of the night like this, between Chanyeol’s legs. 

“Come here,” he says, pulling Chanyeol back into their previous position. Chanyeol runs his fingers through his own hair as he sits back down in Baekhyun’s lap, moving the damp strands away from his eyes. Baekhyun is looking up at him with the sweetest, most genuine smile, teeth showing and eyes turning into half moons. 

“Happy birthday, Yeollie. I love you.”

Chanyeol’s heart swells at that, and he beams, throwing himself into Baekhyun’s arms. That smile is one of his favorite things; more special than his guitar placed next to their bed, more special than all of his stuffed toys. He’s giggling into Baekhyun’s neck, and he starts placing kisses there, whispering words of unmasked love. 

The heat in their groins starts to build up again when Chanyeol starts licking along Baekhyun’s collarbones, and sucking marks into the skin. He loves leaving marks there, mouthing along the bruises every time they kiss, and pressing into them with his fingers. Baekhyun lifts him up then, until his ass is aligned with Baekhyun’s hard cock. He teases first, rubbing the head and spreading the precum on Chanyeol’s already-wet hole. Chanyeol doesn’t speak, but his ass is clenching and Baekhyun can feel it. He doesn’t do it for long though, because his dick was starting to throb. He always loved Chanyeol’s little ass, and his dick couldn’t agree more. 

He sinks in slowly, hands on Chanyeol’s hips, guiding him down gradually. Chanyeol closes his eyes and his mouth hangs open, the feeling of being stretched inch by inch overwhelming him. He loves this. Loves riding Baekhyun and pleasuring him. Loves the feeling of Baekhyun’s cock in his ass in this position. Loves Baekhyun’s hands on his thighs and ass cheeks, massaging and scratching. Once Baekhyun has bottomed out, he lets Chanyeol adjust as he pleases, and ignores the urge to fuck up into him. The heat around his dick is delicious and he wants nothing more than to release inside him. But Chanyeol is more important, always was and always will be. He wants to please him and take care of him.    
“Good?”   
Chanyeol nods. His eyes are wet and he’s panting but the sides of his lips are curled up in a smile. 

“Good.”

Baekhyun’s dick pulses at the sound of Chanyeol’s voice; hoarse and deep and breathy. Chanyeol clamps down on Baekhyun’s dick purposefully, moving his hips in tight circles. He felt Baekhyun’s reaction inside of him and he just wouldn’t let it slip, never missing an opportunity to tease. He leans down and whispers the filthiest words right into Baekhyun’s ear, and feels him throb inside of him.

“You know I could cum like this,” Baekhyun says softly.

A wicked grin makes its way onto Chanyeol’s face. “You better not. Not until I ride the fuck out of you.”

He’s not awkward or shy with his movements; Chanyeol’s hips move in the most sensual way. He sinks down onto Baekhyun’s cock over and over, occasionally clamping down on him to create very delicious friction. Chanyeol is so, so beautiful like this, long legs and all. Baekhyun has always been in awe of him, always wondered how he got so lucky. 

He knows how much Chanyeol loves riding him so he lets him do what he wants, sits there and takes all the pleasure the other is giving him. It's Chanyeol’s birthday after all, and he’s going to let him have what he wants. It's no secret that Chanyeol gets off on having his ass filled, loves the feeling of Baekhyun’s fingers and his cock inside him. 

Baekhyun senses it when Chanyeol got closer and closer to coming; his hips start to stutter and his moans start to sound whinier and breathier. Baekhyun’s right hand moves up to cup the side of Chanyeol’s face and he brings him in for a deep kiss. He licks into his mouth, and brings his other hand away from Chanyeol’s hip to wrap around his length. Chanyeol moans loudly into Baekhyun’s mouth and spills onto his stomach, dick twitching as he continues to bounce himself slowly on the other. 

He pulls himself off of Baekhyun and slides down until he’s in between his legs. Chanyeol starts to lick at Baekhyun’s dick, wraps his reddening lips around the head before taking him in completely. Baekhyun’s fingers thread through his hair, “You’re so good to me, Chanyeollie.” His voice is so soft it makes Chanyeol look up. The sight of Chanyeol’s face staring up at him with his mouth full of his cock makes Baekhyun pull out instantly. Shit. He almost came down his throat. 

“Cum on my face,” Chanyeol whispers, licking his lips. 

Baekhyun couldn’t hold back any longer, he’s so weak when it comes to the other. So, he lets the long ropes of white paint Chanyeol’s face. He looked so beautiful like that, mouth hanging open with cum splattered across his cheeks and dripping down his chin. He swallows whatever landed inside his mouth and grins at Baekhyun. There’s still cum all over them but Baekhyun is so in love with Chanyeol he throws himself at him in a crushing hug. He peppers his face with lots of kisses, whispering I love yous and happy birthdays. 

Chanyeol is giggling underneath him, “Hey! You’re crushing me,” he whines out, but there’s no bite to it and he probably doesn’t even mean it. They stay tangled up in their mess for a long time after, neither of them minding in the slightest. 

Chanyeol nuzzles his face into Baekhyun’s neck, and kisses him there softly.

“Thank you. I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> it really can't get any more self indulgent, i'm sorry ; n ;
> 
> twitter: @glacialpeach, let's be friends!


End file.
